The Tropics of My Love APH AmericaxHawaii
by SugoYasuo
Summary: Hawaii wants to become her own nation, giving her the independence she needs. Other countries don't want this, and try destroying her bit by bit. When America steps in after hearing about her, will the passion rise through the historical complications?


-Ch 1-

Green was the vast jungle, meshing with both lighter and darker shades. The tropical flowers blossomed heavily, springing forth from the green to create a rainbow among the green canvas. Purples, peach, pink, even strawberry red, had decorated the jungle, inviting a comforting feeling despite the humidity. The occasional breezes brought the refreshing scent of crisp salt, carried from the ocean. The air was calm, except for the few birds that flew away in a panicked frenzy, in hopes of evading the footsteps of the oncoming pack.

"Bloody hell, why does it have to be so hot? You gits didn't say anything about this weather! And I even wore my best attire for this situation!" Growling in a rash of heated anger, the Englishman trudged forward, leading the troupe onwards with steel blade in hand. The small group of men cowered under the man's rage, but remained quiet, nervously glancing about their all-too-green surroundings. Secretly, under the man of great power, they cowered, waiting for their opening to prove themselves.

The vast green continued on, for what seemed like an extended ammount of time, wearing the patience of the man in the proper frills of the pirate age. Though as if to catch his attention with interest, the leaves from the thick canopy above began to shudder, falling down in a green mesh. As the leaves drifted down, the pile itself began to move, sending the horde of men fleeting in a frenzy of fear. The only man awaiting what would become of the pile, was none other than the pirate himself- who complained about nothing- besides his cooking and the climate.

For a moment, movement seemed to halt within the leave pile, as if waiting for the man standing before it to leave after the men who had so easily fled. Gritting his teeth, the blonde scrunched his eyebrows, finally bringing himself to kick at the bundle, only to recoil, yelping in surprise as the tip of the worn leather boot was pierced by an object of intense point.

"Alright now, what is this little ruse?" He said in a bold manner, holding his blade directed at the silent bundle, waiting impatiently in the prolonged silence for a reply of some sorts.

As if acting on better decision, the leaves began to clear away, as a small, feminine figure took place of the leaf pile. Her hair was in a tuffled mess, the flowing black tangled with the green leaves of the tropics. Her skin was sun-kissed, and her eyes reflected a playful glare, as to be expected from the Chibi generation. He stood studying her, taking in her stance of position, her bodily features, even the grass dress which had been woven into a beautiful piece of work, fit to be worn by the child.

"...You. Who are you exactly..?" As she bent to pick the spear which had tumbled from her grasp, she but answered in a chuckle, as if to mock him.

"I'm Hawaii, soon to become my own very special nation~" She said in a cheerful tone. Lowering his sword, the Englishman nodded, a tedious grin forming within his placid expression.

"I see," He replied in a tone said with the soothing feel of honey. "I'm the United Kingdom. I look forward to getting to know you better, Hawaii."

-Ch 2 -

As if dream caught her by surprise, she woke to the smouldering scent. The humidity, she realized was nothing more, but the true heat from a blaze. The jungle, was being attacked. Her senses clicked, and she rolled over from her little hammok in the canopy of trees, grabbing her spear to leap down below.

Her small legs carried her, frantic and panicked. Why now, was there an attack? She couldn't grasp the idea as to why, being she had no enemies to take hate out on her like this. But as she stealthily darted in and out of the trees, it took all she had to keep back her tears of rage. Why would anyone want to destroy what had lived peacefully for years?

Finally reaching a clearing which led to the ocean, deep horror caught her eyes. The clear clarity of the blue ocean- her ocean- was reflected with a mass of oncoming ships. Big in size, and heavily armed, even her tough soul knew this was her end. Her whole island was surrounded, the back parts of her island glaring into the night sky with a flame intense.

She was only a chibi, though she had few living on her island, she wouldn't put them in danger to fight. It was too late to call to arms, and it was too late to escape for help. Falling to her knees in the rough sand, the nights that usually brought her serenity tore her heart out. The rest of the ships docked, clearly destroying the bits of plantlife in the shallows of the ocean.

Her heart screamed in rage, tears swelling up now, as the greens of the island flew to the sky in ash. Swarms of men began to approach her, encircling her as if they were sharks coming in for the kill. Biting her lip, she blinked tightly, shunning the tears away as a darkened figure began to push through the crowd of threatening men.

"Little Hawaii, didn't I tell you I wanted to know you better?" Smiling warmly like a father would to his child, the British man turned his back to the fallen Hawaii, chuckling in delight as his ships retreated in the darkness of the night, the blazing fires behind being their only source of light.

-Ch 3-

It had taken years, but the lost green beauty was finally returning. The burnt debris of the trees had grown over, the green vines once more entangling in floral beauty. Though the island was upbeat and growing anew once more, she couldn't help but recall the memories of

'_that_' night, as she glanced at the sullen grey shackles clasped at her ankles.

Already, she could feel her restraints growing tighter around skin, enveloping her in discomfort. With a lonely sigh, she glanced out to sea, smiling only feintly at the activity in the horizon. At least the ocean's sealife was still alive and well. Finding herself lost in imagination at the ocean's secrets, she barely caught eye of a dark figure under the surface of white foam.

Looking closely at the approaching figure, she traced it's direction, only to gasp in horror at it's destined location. The harbor which she had barely salvaged from the attack of the pirates. It contained many unique ships, built heavily, yet in a style she'd never seen before. 'Pearl Harbor' was the title she'd given it, as it was the brightest thing to her on the island. She loved the structures left behind, though she knew not of the person who left her such great things to marvel upon. She'd been set on protecting the site, in hopes of finding the person with such interest in the sea- enough to fill a harbor of towering beasts.

Struggling against the restraints, there wasn't much she could do, besides shout at the oncoming figure. Approaching closer, the figure didn't seem to take notice of her distress. Closer it continued on, testing Hawaii's limits as to how long she'd stay put. With a last effort, the chains snapped, their hold weakened, as it wasn't meant for size of a woman.

Sprinting towards the shoreline, she frantically raced for the water, the next instant welcoming her with a rumbling sound. Watching in horror, she watched the deadly torpedo make way through water, only to come in contact with her prized possession.

The metal of the ships made an ear-splitting sound as the ships were torn apart from impact. The buildings surrounding the harbor were too engulfed in flames, as the debris flew outwards to her. Bits of the metal flew past her, scraping her arms and shoulders, and only when a larger piece of metal was tossed in the air, had she truly assessed her own danger.

-Ch 4 -

"Ah..Uh..Alfred..Francis..er..needs you..It's kinda urgent.." Looking down in a shy manner, the young Canadian gripped his stuffed Polar Bear tighter, waiting for a reply, in hopes his boisterous brother at least heard him.

"Yeah, yeah. Lemme finish this level dude! Japan's games are scary!" The American said through clenched teeth. He was well into his game, as his body moved along with the jerking gestures of controller in hand. His glasses reflected the glare of the television in the conference room, as his last life was used, disapearing with a sickening splattering sound. "Damn!" He shouted in frustration. Tossing the controller on the lounger, he adjusted his brown jacket, straightening the small plane patch on the shoulder of it.

Pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose, he gave one last stretch before standing to exit the quiet room.

Heading down the halls, he paid no mind to the quarrels of the drunk German brothers, completely ignored his own brother, and even managed to pass by Ukraine- without giving a second glance to her big..Smile. France was probably planning England's rape, or wanting his opinion on clothing. It was hard for him to imagine what was so important- he didn't particulary care for the Englishman nor his cooking, and he certaintly didn't care about clothing, as when not in a meeting, he normally threw on whatever was lying around.

Finally arriving at the destined smaller area of a conference room, he plopped down in his dusty red beanbag-chair, staring blankly at France, who was sitting oddly still, staring into space. "Dude- what's wrong? You're starting to freak me out, man." Clearing his throat, France stood from his position at his workdesk, staring gravely at him.

"Your harbor..It's been destroyed by Japan."

-Ch 5-

It took a while for America to process such news, as no one had gone so far just to sabotage the American. It had taken him years to build such a harbor with such well-built boats. But it wasn't the fact of money costs that set him off- but rather the time he'd spent making such a masterpiece. He hadn't really put any effort into anything, so it was this harbor that he could stake his pride for such hard work.

With clenched fists, he stood from his position. As much as he wanted to deny this information, as much as he wanted to say it was probably false and without much meaning, he was unsettled. This was something he needed to see with his eyes in order to believe properly. With a determined glare, half-filled with anger, he pushed his glasses closer to his eyes. "Take me there, Francis. I want to see this for myself."


End file.
